Ever Again
by ANIMEGAL.TOMBOY
Summary: Ivan, Yao, Arthur, and Alfred are all hanging out in Alfred and Ivan's dorm, when Arthur decides to go to a cafe and get a few drinks. Ivan decides to tag along J kolkolkolkol USUK ROCHU


**hey guys, here8)**

**all spelling or grammar mistakes are sadly mine, or you can blame my english teacher! I hate her:D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own hetalia! if i did, no one would watch/read it^.^**

"High school sucks!" Alfred F. Jones shouted as he slammed his math book on his bed. After that had been acomplished, he threw himself upon his bed and let out a sigh.

"I agree da! After graduation I shall burn down the school! If were lucky, it might explode da~!" Ivan Braginski said cheerfully from his spot on his bed. Alfred sat up on his own bed and looked at his best friend/roommate, "Graduation! But that's in three years!"

Ivan was just about to tell Alfred that he didn't want to get arrested, but stopped himself when he heard their doorm room open. Both Ivan and Alfred turned their heads to see their boyfriends Yao Wang and Arthur Kirkland walk into the dorm, closing the door quickly so the cold air wouldn't follow them inside.

"Yao-Yao!" Ivan smiled brightly as he went up to Yao and picked up the smaller man to his chest as he spun around in circles, earning small punches to his back as Yao tried to get free.

" Aiyah aru! Let go of me now! My book is hurting me aru!" Ivan stopped spinning and put his love down, as he did a math book fell to the ground. It had been sandwiched in between their chests.

Ivan smiled apologeticaly and picked up Yao's book and put it in Yao's awaiting hands. "Sorry da, I'm just so glad моя любовь is here! I haven't seen you in so long da!"

"Ivan, its only been seven hours aru..."

"That's a long time!"

Yao sighed, but smiled as he stood on the tips of his toes, cupped the pouting russians face in his hands, and pulled him down for a light kiss.

Aww such a cute mo-

"Whoo Ivan! Get you some!"

"Sh-Shut up you git! And get into focus!"

Ivan turned to glare at his annoying best friend as Yao rolled his eyes and walked up to Alfred's bed and sat down upon it, joining the two occupants already seated down. "Alright Alfred aru, what problems are we doing today?"

"I don't know...how about this equation..." The tone in Alfred's voice was becoming serious as he pointed to an equation from his own math book. His notebook and pencil were set and ready in front of him as he sat on his stomach and looked down at his book. Yao, instead of lying down, was sitting on the bed cross-legged, math book seated on his lap.

"Alright, but before we begin I will give you some review problems of last times session aru." Alfred answered with a positive, "Okay!"

You see, Alfred needed help with his math. He was doing fine up until his eighth grade year. He was lucky he passed with a D. Though now since he was a freshman the math a getting a bit harder, and in one week the winter exams would take place. The only good thing about winter exams, is that after they're over Christmas break starts.

To pass the final Alfred needed a math tutor. When he asked Arthur, Arthur agreed and tutored him for one week...or did he?

_"Your not getting anything done. I don't think I'm set up to be your tutor." Arthur said as he looked down at Alfred from his position on his boyfriends lap. "All we ever do is make out or end up going to Mc Donalds."_

_Alfred huffed and looked into the brits eyes, "Yea, but who's gonna tutor me? Ivan?"_

When Alfred asked Ivan, he replied with a "Fuck no."

Mathew wasn't even taking a math class this year and there was no way he would ask Mr. Frenchie! So he asked Yao.

Yao had been uncertain at first, but with enough begging(And a brand new Hello Kitty plushie, equipped with matching pen!) he agreed. For two weeks Yao has been tutoring Alfred with improving results. Alfred should have asked Yao sooner!

Arthur got off the bed when Yao started explaining the more difficult problems to Alfred.

'He looks a bit stressed...its because of the bloody exams coming up,' Arthur thought as he looked at Alfred concentrating on the work in front of him. Arthur noticed that Alfred's right eyebrow twitched and he sighed. 'I better get him some coffee,that seems to calm him down...ironically.'

Arthur put his navy blue coat on and wrapped his fluffy gray scarf around his neck, when he heard Alfred say, "Artie, where ya goin'?" Arthur noted that he sounded disappointed and he smiled.

"It's _going_, and I'm just _going_ to get you some coffee" Arthur went over to place a kiss on the side of the americans face, "I'll be back in a bit love." He turned to Yao and Ivan. "Do you want anything? I'm going to Rue's CAFe."

Yao thought for a minute before answering "Just a hot chocolate will be fine for me," he smiled before turning his head to look at Ivan, who was on his own bed texting(Probably his sisters). "Ivan what do you want, Arthur is going to Rue's CAFe aru, he wanted to know if you wanted anything there aru."

"Hmmm, just a Vodka would be fine, da!" Ivan smiled up at Arthur while the brit just sighed. "There is no vodka at Rue's CAFe Ivan, you're going to have to choose something else."

Ivan's smile never faltered, "No your wrong, theres vodka! There's always vodka!"

"I assure you, there is no vodka at Rue's."

"There is!"

"Dude's I'm trying to study! Math exaaaaaaaams!"

"Why would there be vodka at a café!"

"Why wouldn't there be vodka at a café da!"

"Ivan." Yao said in a stern voice, "Choose something else aru, Alfred is trying to study."

Ivan pouted at his lover, "But vodka is all I ever get." Yao sighed and put both his notebook and pencil down, "If you don't know what to get..." Yao turned to look at Ivan in the eyes, "Then go with Arthur to the café, and order from the menu aru."

Ivan smiled.

"Oh you have got to be bloody fucking kidding me."

* * *

"I can't believe we are doing this" Arthur said as he and Ivan were walking down the side-walk heading down to Rue's CAFe. The café is fairly close to the World Academy school grounds and quite a lot of staff there are students from the academy.

"It's so bloody cold outside," Arthur mumbled as he dug his hands in his pockets and snuggled into his scarf. "This is nothing compared to winter in Russia, and the café is almost to us da, so no problem comrade." Ivan happily walked in the snow, his boots making big footprints with each step."

When they reached the café and went inside they immediately welcomed the warmth that greeted them, and all of the familiar faces they saw. They walked up to where you order and was surprised with what they saw.

"Francis! When have you started working here!" Arthur yelled but started blushing when he felt everyone staring at him. "Ohonhonhonhon mon cher, I've working here for four days now. Have I forgotten to tell you?" Francis said with a cat-like grin.

"Oh sod off, fro-"

"Hot chocolate, large" Ivan interrupted Arthur with a neutral look on his face. Ivan didn't like the Frenchman, he flirts with everyone and even though Arthur seems to be his favorite to play with, he once called his Yao-Yao 'cute' and Ivan didn't like that.

"...Ehh, what?" Francis looked up at the russian teen with a look of confusion, but then registered that Ivan had said an order. "Oh yes, one large hot chocolate...Arthur?" Arthur looked at Ivan, "Was that your order Ivan?" pleasesayyespleasesayyesplea sesayyespleasesayyespleasesa yyes...

"Nope, Yao's da!" Ivan went back to his regular self as he turned his back to both Francis and Arthur as he began to walk towards the front door. "I'll be outside da! So much fun!" Arthur sputtered, "B-but what about your order! Ivan!"

Ivan opened the door as fresh snow started to fall to the ground, the sun setting and the cold air rushing inside and disturbing the customers seated. Ivan gave Arthur the 'If you don't do what I say, shit will hit the fan' smile and Arthur swore the temperature dropped about ten degrees.

Ivan then walked outside and just stood off to the side, waiting in the snow.

Arthur sighed.

He looked back at Francis, who was tapping his fingers along the counter, raising a perfect eyebrow at the brit.

Arthur sighed.

Again.

"I need a large coffee, black with a medium Earl Gray, milk, two sugars."

Francis nodded, "Anything else?" Arthur was about to say no, but then he remembered Ivan smile, that creepy ass smile...'Oh I can't fucking believe I'm about to say this...'

"Vodka."

Francis' eyes widened in surprise, "Pardon?"

"...I need some vodka...Ivan said this place has some...so yea..." Arthur explained awkwardly. Francis just couldn't help himself.

"Arthur, cher... you just ordered vodka..."

"Yes and?"

"...at a café..."

**"Yes and?"**

"A café!"

"Oh shut up you french frog! Francis laughed and Arthur flushed red in anger.

"Alright, alright, is that all?" Francis asked as he composed himself, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Yes that's it" Arthur answered as Francis said the price and he paid. In a couple of minutes the three drinks were made and Arthur was walking out the door and towards an awaiting russian.

"You got everything da?" Ivan asked as they started to walk back to the dorms. "Yes, though they don't have any vodka...like I kept on telling you before..." Arthur's voice trailed off as he kept walking.

"Hmmmm" Ivan hummed as he looked at the snow-covered ground, looking over their old footprints plus the new ones. "What a stupid café, doesn't even sell vodka."

Arthur looked at the dorms, they were almost there...but he had to say it anyway, "What kind of bloody café serves bloody vodka!"

"Russian cafe's da!"

Arthur's anger was rising as he got on school grounds and walked up the dorms steps with Ivan beside him, when he finally...**finally **opened Ivan and Alfred's dorm room only to see Yao and Alfred, done with their tutoring, and playing Left 4 dead 2 on Alfred's Xbox.

"Yao-Yao, I'm back!"

Yao smiled and stood as Ivan handed him his hot chocolate

"Artie! Dude where have you been man!" Alfred went to Arthur as Yao was hugged by Ivan, the large teen excited once again by his loves presence. Arthur handed the coffee to Alfred and he laid a cold kiss on Alfred's lips, and as they drew apart Arthur whispered,

"I'm never going anywhere with him...ever again."

* * *

**kk, so that was 'Ever Again' *thumbs up***

**I'm also already starting on another oneshot idea, based on me, my gf, and our friends. I'm kinda nervous about posting this because it doesn't have any Rochu in it! It's a UsUk and Spamano fic!**

**I can tolerate Spamano, but I don't ship it. My best friend LOVES Spamano, she cosplays as Romano, and she wants her bf to be spain(though he doesn't like hetalia...or gay people...yea me and him dont get along so well.)**

**Yea so instead of my lovely Rochu, she made me do Spamano, so I hope I don't do to bad on it_**

**~ReViEw~◐‿◑**


End file.
